


Aftermath

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 8, Gen, Isolation, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: The aftermath of a battle.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Aftermath

There is a ringing his ears that would have drowned out the noise of battle had the battle still been ongoing, but the battle’s over now. And the Republic has lost.

Smoke hangs heavy over the desolate battlefield. Bodies of clones and men lay scattered in the dust, piled on top of each other in the wild scramble to flee the shots that had decimated the 212th and any droid who happened to be in the way.

Obi-wan stumbles forward, nearly tripping over an arm that is missing the rest of its body. He blinks burning and tear-filled eyes as he keeps walking, one step after the other.

“Cody?” Obi-wan calls. His voice is deadened by the smoky haze that drifts closer to him and circles his legs. He reaches out with the Force but finds nothing. He cannot even sense the Jedi, the one constant presence that had always assured him that he wasn’t alone.

“Cody?” Obi-wan calls, but the fog swallows his voice. The smoke burns as he breathes, scratching against his throat and twisting inside him. He coughs and black mucus falls from his lips. He shudders and wipes it away. He needs to keep moving.

More bodies rise out of the ash to meet him. Blood-spattered helmets stare at him, completely blank in the Force, but accusing none the less. He survived. And they didn’t.

Obi-wan reaches out with the Force again, searching for some sign of life, some small spark that hasn’t been snuffed out.

He finds nothing.


End file.
